victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Jade Dumps Beck
Jade Dumps Beck is the 5th episode of Season 1 of Victorious. It aired May 2nd, 2010. Plot At the beginning of the episode, it is revealed that Beck has been hanging out with Alyssa Vaughn, the beautiful daughter of a local billionaire. A photo of the two appears online, and Tori briefly mentions it to Beck, telling him that Jade won't like it. Beck, however, assures Tori that they are just friends. Soon after, Jade is arguing with Beck. Jade was telling Beck that she didn't want him hanging out with other pretty girls, and she is upset because Alyssa had texted him so much. The couple then drags Tori into their argument, each one asking her different questions. After the argument gets intense, Jade decides to break up with Beck. Throughout the week, Beck continues to hang out with Alyssa Vaughn. Jade becomes jealous which she attempts to hide, which doesn't turn out to work. Finally, Jade goes to Tori for help. She comes to her house crying, comparing a broken kite to her relationship and begging Tori to talk to Beck. At first, Tori goes to talk to Beck, trying to convince him to get back together with Jade. Beck says that Jade has never done anything nice to him, and Tori, attempting to prove him wrong, asks what Jade got him for his birthday the past year. Beck says she got him a can of lemonade, which at first, Tori doesn't believe. When she finds out that Beck wasn't kidding, she talks to Jade and tells her that you have to be more understanding and civil toward your boyfriend. Jade drags Tori into the janitor's closet and cries. Jade takes Tori's advice, and with her help, gets Beck a rottweiler, one of his dream pets. The girls attempt to sneak the rottweiler into Beck's RV, hoping that the dog will lick Beck's face and cheer him up, making him realize that Jade really misses him. It turns out that Beck's father is the one in the RV, and the rottweiler attacks him. Mr. Oliver gets taken away by an ambulance. Jade frantically apologizes to Beck and then tries to explain that she didn't think the dog would go insane. Before she can finish her sentence, Beck kisses her and tells her he never stopped loving her, re-forming their relationship. Subplot Trina starts a one-woman show and hires Robbie to be the reviewer. Robbie sees a preview of the production, which turns out to be bad much to his previous assumption. Even though Robbie is a journalist, and took a pledge to write true reviews, he is forced to write an excellent review of Trina's show. When Robbie doesn't post the review, Trina goes insane, by shoving his face in a bowl of cream-of-mushroom soup. Robbie tries to get advice from André, and he tells Robbie to review the show as if it were a comedy. When Robbie takes André's advice, which drives Trina even more insane, by throwing Robbie's desk and Rex across the classroom. Finally, fed up with Trina's insanity, Robbie writes positive feedback, portraying the show as a funny comedy. Trina performs to a full house, and the audience perceives her show as hilariously funny. Trivia *Absent: Ariana Grande as Cat Valentine. *This is the first time Beck and Jade have broken up (the second being in The Worst Couple). *Many of the lines in Trina's one-woman show are almost exactly the same lines as said by failed actor Brian Atene in his unsuccessful audition video for Stanley Kubrick's film Full Metal Jacket. *Before Jade visits Tori, in the same scene, Tori and Trina are playing tennis on a Nintendo Wii, probably Wii Sports. When it shifts to the screen they are playing on, you can see the DanWarp logo, and when Trina accidentally knocks Tori to the ground, you can hear Dan Schneider's voice say "Fifteen, love" (the score of their game). *Trina's one-woman stage show is apparently reminiscent of TV-Specials performed by Barbara Streisand during the 1960's and early 1970's. *Alyssa Vaughn's car is a 2005 Lamborghini Gallardo. *At Hollywood Arts, when Jade and Tori are talking, if you look closely into Tori's open locker, you can see Katy Perry stickers are in it. *This is so far the only episode with no song and Jade's name is featured *Jerry Trainor (Spencer from iCarly) can be seen in the audience briefly during Trina's show during the opening. There are several close ups of him, and TheSlap trivia confirms that this was, in fact, Spencer. *'Ending Tag-line': "Say cheese, fathead." - André *This episode reveals Tori and Trina's grandmother is deceased; Jade learns this when she cries on the pillow that was made by Tori's grandmother. *In the pillow scene, the pillow moves from behind Jade, to the left of Jade, to the right of Jade, behind Jade, and then to the left of Jade again. *Dan Schneider plays (or at least voices) Beck's dad, his first role in a series he works on since'' Zoey 101.'' *When Trina talks to Robbie at his locker, if you look closely you can see that Robbie has a picture of a cat in his locker. *This episode marks the first time a couple (Beck and Jade) has expressed their love (verbally) on the show. *In the scene where Tori goes inside Beck's RV, if you look closely at the board behind Tori it says; "Beck's Rules" and below that it says "Wear pants often". Dan Schneider apparently added this right before they began filming. *When André is filming Robbie talking, in the background, Rex moves his head, but doesn't show up on André's screen, then Rex's head moves on the screen, but not in the background. *Trina says the show 'Trina!' starts on Friday. But then in her scene with Robbie in the Asphalt Cafe, she said the scene was last night so then the scene takes place on a Saturday, which is a weekend. Meaning, there should be no school on that day. It is possible that Robbie watched it in another day. *When Beck, Jade and Tori are all talking, Jade is carrying a Gears of War bag. *In Beck's profile, he asked his dad what he wanted for Father's Day and his dad told him to break up with Jade. He's still mad about the whole dog attack thing. *This is the first episode with a main plot not centered around Tori. * This is the first episode where a character cried, which is Jade. *This is the first time Jade feels bad for something she did to Tori; she got make-up on Tori's late grandmother's handmade pillow, and after Tori said this, Jade looked sorrowful. *André's sweatshirt says "I got 99 problems, but my kicks ain't one". This is a reference to the song 99 Problems by Jay-Z. *This is the first time we see the inside of Beck's RV; it will be featured several times in later episodes. *In the opening shot – the first few seconds of the show – you'll see two girls rollerskating. If you look above them, way off in the distance, you'll see the real HOLLYWOOD sign. Every time they show that sign in an episode of Victorious, they have to pay the city of Los Angeles a fee. *Parked in the parking lot, you'll see a red Mini Cooper with a white top. That car belongs to Harry, the production designer for Victorious (and iCarly, and previously Zoey 101). *Notice the table when Andre sits down with Beck. You'll see the very SHORT bottles of ketchup and mustard. When they were filming the first 2 or 3 episodes of Victorious, they had a problem with the ketchup and mustard bottles (in some shots) blocking the actors' faces, and we had to keep adjusting their positions. Finally, they got tired of worrying about it, so the prop department shortened them. *The writing credit on this episode goes to Matt Fleckenstein. Producers call him "Fleck" – which is where Dan got the name for the "Fleck" character in an episode of iCarly (Fleck and Dave). *This is the first episode that has more than one non-scripted parts. *It was not scripted for Jade to crumple up Trina's flyer and stuff it down her shirt. Producers came up with that on stage, while they were filming. In the script it said that Jade rips the flyer in half and drops it onto the floor. But they all felt that stuffing the crumpled flyer down Trina's shirt was funnier. *Matt Fleckenstein helped Dan write his favorite terrible lyric to Trina's song, which is "There's a lake they call Lake Michigan, I think I'm really fitting in". *When Tori sits down, she says "You look a little like a lady who could use some lunch buddies." It was originally this shorter version: "You look like a lady who could use some lunch buddies." 'That's a bit of a tongue-twister, and Victoria was having a hard time saying it. She asked the writers and Dan to rewrite the line to make it easier to say. So, because they were all silly jerks who loved messin' with Victoria, they decided to make the line ''MORE difficult to say by adding the words '''"a little" to it. *No less that 70 people in the cast, staff, and crew asked if they could drive the Alysa Vaughn's car around the parking lot. The answer was no. *When Liz ("Jade") dropped her burrito, it ACCIDENTALLY splattered both Victoria and Leon. Watch closely, and you'll see some burrito goo lands in Vic's hair, and some on Leon's jacket. But they both stayed in character and played it. *No one planned for Robbie's glasses to fall off when Trina puts his face in soup. But when they did, and they ended up in his soup bowl, sticking up, Dan thought it was so funny he left it in the show. *Victoria did her own stunt in the tennis (when Trina whacks her in the head, knocking her down). They did several takes. Vic hit the floor at least 5 times. *When you hear the score from the TV set "Fifteen love" '– that's Dan's voice. *When Jade says '"Will you forget about the stupid kite?!" – it was not scripted for Jade to then KICK the kite, which she does. What happened was, the kite string got caught around her foot, so she kicked it away because Liz knew she had to turn and walk away right after that moment. *Tori's line, "Okay, maybe you should... wait, are we friends? We're not even friends!" – that line was not in the script. Dan added it on stage while we were filming. *It was not scripted for Tori to pet Jade's head when she's crying. Dan added that on stage while we were filming this scene. *Jade's crying line "Do it soon" (said into the pillow) was not in the script. Dan added that on stage while we were filming this scene. *You'll see that Beck has a homemade address on his RV. The address is 143. That's a nod to Dan's dear friend of mine who passed away about 3 years ago at the age of 89. Her name was Dorothy – she was a nanny to Dan from the time he was born to the time she retired when Dan was 17. Dan remained good friends with Dorothy until she passed away . When they talked on the phone (she lived in Memphis, my hometown), they'd always say''' "One four three"' as code for '"I love you". In fact, "One four three" was the final thing we said to each other when Dan saw her, for the last time, in her hospital bed. *The first section of this scene is shot outside, when Tori arrives at Beck's RV and rings the bell. The second section of this scene happens inside the RV. '''These two sections were shot over a month apart. *Inside Beck's RV, there's a sign that says "Beck's Rules". Just before they shot this scene, Dan ran onto the set and wrote WEAR PANTS OFTEN on that sign. *They did a lot of takes of this scene. Avan ("Beck") took bites of over 17 apples. Dan remembers someone from the prop department yelling out "Only two apples left." *Trina's line "Don't look at my shirt!" was not in the script. Dan added that line on stage while we were filming this scene. *Robbie "Canadian sweater" was just something randomly funny the writers put in. It wasn't suppose to make any sense. *When they were rehearsing this scene , Dan felt this scene with Robbie and Andre was good, but could use something extra. So, he suggested to Matt Bennett ("Robbie") that when his character gets very upset and frustrated, he drops to the floor and rolls around, flailing his legs as he talks. Matt liked the idea and tried it making everyone laugh. *There were only 2 takes of the scene where Jade and Tori are in the Janitor's closet because they ran out of time. *Robbie's new adress is where Dan Scheider use to live, in North Hollywood *Dan is the one who says "Trina Vega's one-woman show will now begin." *The ambulance motor died just before they shot this scene. They couldn't get it to start. So, the crew actually PULLED it away by hand, and they added the sound of the motor in post. Goofs *When André was recording Robbie with Rex, Rex's head turned in the video but not in person. *Beck says he doesn't drink water from mountain streams, but when he was in Alyssa's car he can be seen drinking out of a Crystal Waters water bottle, the same brand that Andre offered him earlier. Maybe because Jade doesn't drink from mountain streams because of the term 'fish poop' is occured *When Jade is squeezing her burrito she tosses some meat on her arm, in the next scene her arm is clean again. *When Jade sits on Tori's couch you can see one pillow changing places during the scene. Quotes André: '''Say cheese, fathead! '''Rob: '''I'm still working on the last chapter of puberty! '''Rex: And he is a slow reader Tori: (referring to Jade's makeup on her pillow) It's okay. I'll just get my grandmother to make me a new one. (beat) ''If she ever comes back to life. '''Jade': I want Beck back! Beck: 'What is going on? (''Tori and Jade turn around to see Beck) '''Jade: Beck! Tori: How can you be out here? Jade: You're in there being mauled by a dog! (Gestures to RV). Jade: Tori told me to get you the dog. Tori: Dude. Jade: OK, it was kind of my idea, but I-I didn't think the dog would bug out like that. I just wanted to get you a dog because you've talked about getting one ever since I met you and I thought that maybe- (Beck silences her with a kiss) You love me again. Beck: Who said I stopped? Tori'': ''Awwwww...(Beck and Jade both look at Tori) ''I ruined the moment. '''Tori:' Hey. Um, it's getting kind of late, so I was wondering if you could drive me home. Jade: It's not that far of a walk. (Tori walks away but briefly turns back as Jade and Beck continue to make out) Tori: Try not to swallow each other! Jade: '''No! No, Beck's always saying how he wants a dog. Um, a Rottenhimer! '''Tori: '''A Rottweiler? '''Jade: Yes! That's what he wants. Okay, what's our next move? Cranky Janitor: '''(he's in the corner) Just get the boy a dog! '''Tori & Jade: Go, go, go. Out, out, out. Tori: ''(Referring to Jade) Your birthday, she didn't get anything for your birthday? '''Beck: '''She bought me a can of lemonade. '''Jade: '(Refferring to Beck) ''Cause he likes lemonade! '''Tori: '''Yeah, but out of a can?! '''Jade: '''He drank it. '''Jade: '''You know what? '''Beck: '''What? '''Tori: '''No, no don't tell him what. '''Jade: '(To Beck) ''We are done. '''Tori: '''Jade. '''Beck: '''So you're breaking up with me? '''Tori: '''No, she's not! '''Jade: '''Yeah I am. ''(Walks away). Tori: 'Oh, she is... '''Beck: '''You're being ridiculous! '''Jade: '''Why do you care?! I'm not you're girlfriend anymore! '''Tori: '''Alyssa Vaughn is famous! '''André: '''And ''hot! '''Tori: '''Her father's a billionaire. '''André: '''And ''HOT! ''I didn't mean her father-- I drank fish pee. '''Tori: '''Guys don't just care about how cool or hot you are. Beck said you haven't done one nice thing to him in two years. '''Jade: ''crying That is so NOT true, we've only dated a year and 11 months! ''(in front of Beck's RV) Jade: 'Okay, Beck's asleep. Give me the dog. '''Tori: '''Wait, he has a runny nose. ''(to the dog) ''Blow. '''Jade: '''Dogs don't know how to blow their nose. ''(the dog blows his nose) Songs *Chicago 'by ''Trina Vega Gallery 105 05 105 105 105